Beyond the Ancient Line: Forgotten Shores
by Corvis is in Pain
Summary: In the Ancient Archipelago the Cloud Empire is faced with the task of containing the recent grimm threat from the east. However this part of the world, east of the kingdom of Vale, is facing chaos. However, a more pressing matter is at hand, a nearly unexplored continent referred to as Grimmland, has seen an influx of grimm prompting the strong to fight back with all their might...
-Residential District, Cloud IX, Cloud Empire-

A short woman was pacing back and forth before her History class. "...None of the previous Empires have survived the trials of time however, one has been revived, and revamped. The Cloud Empire seeks to reestablish connections with a kingdom of brave knights to the west of their new capital on Terminal Island. This territory is known as Grimmland, as it seems to be the domain of the grimm. Remnants of the kingdom's main city have been recovered in the Sepher Ruins, approximately thirty miles inland, and more than three hundred miles from Terminal Island. The Cloud Empire is the main force attempting to reclaim the lost territory, using more than 90% of their military might to fight the grimm, who come in more variants than are usually seen in the main kingdoms of Remnant. Recent strife caused by jealous rivals have split the Ancient Archipelago, in which the Cloud Empire resides, into two sides. The two strongest nations, the Cloud Empire, and the Atlantic Republic of Many Oceanic Sanctuaries, are on the brink of war with the Pacific-" she stopped, eyes piercing a sleeping student's head.

"Ryan!" she yelled, startling the child awake, "Would you care to tell us what Pacific Industrial and Special Services Economical District seeks through a conflict with the Cloud Empire?"

He looked at her with a bewildered face. "If you were paying attention, you would have known that I haven't yet mentioned this," she informed him, returning to her desk.

"Two hundred point test tomorrow courtesy of your fellow class mate tomorrow," she said to the dismay of the class…

-Central Pengon, Cloud IX, Cloud Empire-

Three sets of armored boots clanked on the steel floor of the Council Chamber Room.

Suddenly they stopped, "My liege," said the leader of the three, kneeling out of respect before a winged man on a dark violet throne, it was almost black. Her two followers did the same, their armor clanking as they did.

"Nicco, we were just about to begin," he said, his voice was serious, the matter they needed to descus was very important. She looked up, her violet eyes meeting his mirrored ones.

"Actually, Natalie, you are on the front, why don't you take the floor first?" said a woman who sat to the right of the winged man on a white throne. She had one deep sapphire eye and one bright ruby eye, which swapped places as she blinked. Tall brown lynx's ears stuck out like small mountains from her long curly brown hair.

"Well why don't I start with the good news," Natalie said dismissing her followers. They went to stand near an empty chrome throne two seats to the right of the winged man.

"We have had no casualties in the last three months with the exception of the mis firing handgun that injured Major Sam Keeden," she said, meeting the eyes of all six people sitting in variously colored thrones. "At the same time, I must report that we have been unable to make further advances into Grimmland due to an unprecedented influx in population density of the grimm."

"Have you found a cause?" Asked a large masked man to the left of their winged leader. He sat in a bloody red throne and his brilliant crimson eyes were frighteningly similar to those of the grimm. He too was winged, although his wings were leathery and tattered.

"Despite our best efforts, we have not been able to find a cause for this unusual activity, as it is nowhere near any known human or faunus civilization, rather a constant across the entire front," Natalie told him.

"If only you could torture the answers out of them Lucifer," joked a woman who sat on a golden throne, she looked like a female carbon copy of the leader.

"Take a blowtorch to those bastards!" Lucifer continued sounding quite serious. Despite the lack of humor in his voice, the entire High Council broke up into laughter as the masked man held his hand up in mock confusion. They were interrupted by a plump little fox faunus, who burst into the chamber huffing and puffing as if he had just run up the stairs and not taken the elevator.

"What is it Logan?" the leader asked.

"My...liege..." Logan huffed, catching his breath, "Please forgive me, Grand Admiral Corvis but it's urgent." He turned to the woman in the white throne, "Admiral Gearzen, Ozpin is requesting a video conference with you immediately." He then turned to Lucifer, "Admiral Sin, Lieutenant Admiral Pinn has requested your immediate presence in the Kingdom of Vale, he says it's vital that you get there as soon as possible."

"Why?" Lucifer asked urgently standing up.

"He says it's April, but he won't tell me any more than that," Logan said, avoiding eye contact. Lucifer nearly knocked him over on his way out of the room, and his loud footsteps could be heard banging down the stairs.

"I should go too," Admiral Gearzen heading towards the door, "I suggest a temporary recess."

"Agreed," the Grand Admiral said, standing himself.

-Corvis Manor, Barracks Section Government District, Barracks Section, Cloud IX, Cloud Empire-

"Have you seen Lucifer?" the Grand Admiral asked as he packed a suitcase. The Message from Ozpin had requested any available protection to Beacon Academy to lessen the impact of the inevitable.

"No, he left immediately after taking a conference call," said Catherine, the youngest of the Corvis triplets. She was identical to Vicious, but had white hair and wings instead of the black of her elder siblings, due to an accident a few years back. "He also left his uniform, folded neatly on his bed," she said this more cautiously.

Vicious froze. "Should we look for him?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he said continuing his packing, "Lucifer is a grown man, and he can do what he pleases, besides, he can't run for long, our last year at Beacon starts in a couple of weeks, he's gotta show up for that."

"Okay," Catherine said. Vicious looked up at her, despite being blind, she appeared to make direct eye contact with him.

"As ranking officer, you will be in charge until I return," he said closing and picking up the suitcase.

"Yessir," she said stiffening up and saluting Vicious.

He held up his left fore arm, lazily opening his palm towards his sister, "Hail Corvis," he said.

"Hail Corvis," she responded, mimicking his action, as he walked out.

-Imperial Central Command Meeting Theater, Central Pentagon-

"Okay," Catherine said, she was wearing a golden winged-cutlass pin on her uniform, symbolising that She was commanding officer for the city. "Vicious is only going to be gone for nine months, let's make sure the Archipelago is the same as he left it okay?" There was a loud cheer and then silence as she sat down and the meeting proceeded.

Natalie got up to speak, "As many of you know, the situation is stagnant. We are at a standstill with the grimm, and although use of Highly Destructive Weaponry has been authorised, its use is prohibited without the presence of a Grand Admiral," she paused to allow this information to sink in. "This is why the dust mining has been ordered to resume, because without these weapons, dust costs from using regular means is high, and that's just to maintain a line. This compiled with the rising tensions on the other side of us, has increased our need for more active officers. I as the Chief of Military Affairs wish to apologize for returning vacationing officers to active duty early, but we will need you out there."

There was another moment of silence as she sat down.

Since this is just a brief backstory on the Cloud Empire, I've decided to make the chapters small. Hope you enjoy XD


End file.
